To Be Free
by NguyetMieu
Summary: Everyone knows what their purpose in life is. Jesse simply...don't.


**Disclaimer** **:** **I** **own** **nothing** **except** **for** **the** **plot** **.**

 **I** **wrote** **this** **a** **long** **time** **ago** **,** **and** **have** **improved** **since** **then** **.** **This** **happens** **in** **between** **season** **1** **and** **2** **and** **doesn** ' **t** **follow** **canon** **(** **remember** **I** **wrote** **this** **in** **2016,** **so** **season** **2** **wasn** ' **t** **even** **a** **thing** **yet** **).** **I** **have** **completely** **rewritten** **this** **story** **,** **though** **I** **still** **keep** **most** **of** **the** **plot** **the** **same** **.** **Enjoy** **reading** **and** **please** **leave** **a** **review** **,** **criticism** **,** **or** **anything** **,** **really** **!**

* * *

In one of the quietest corner of what will be Beacontown, there lies a small treehouse surrounded by the vast forest. The people's whispers carried curious travelers to this land, devastated by a vile creature not too long ago, but none had ever dared to trespass; they all fear the hero would be disturbed by their jam-packed existence. But none ever knew what they did to their hero┈psychologically, that is. Nonetheless, what was once a deserted location that no smart land dealer would lay an eye on back in the days soon became one of the most sought-after treasures for its location; it has the perfect view of the populace from high above and the current person who occupys it. When the night descends, the town will light up, and the sight is simply breathtaking.

But no fool has ever dared to suggest such a ridiculous notion of buying the hero's house; it is, after all, the least they could do for this world's savior.

The rainy season surely did not disappoint; heavy rains clouds the bright sky since the morning, and the only warning the farmers got was the earthy scent filling their nostrils before the heaven weeps. Perched on top of the wooden treehouse, but sheltered under a red and white umbrella as he stared across the newly-formed river┈one of the marks that the Witherstorms has left behind┈to the adjacent town within running distance but somehow felt like miles away. The depressing rain only served to dampen Jesse's mood as he let out a soft sigh, hands shifted to lean his entire weight on the fence but eyes never leaving the red hues┈Ivor's lava house┈that marked the town's location.

' _When_ _was_ _the_ _last_ _time_ _that_ _I_ _felt_ _the_ _familiar_ _rush_ _of_ _adrenaline_ _pulsing_ _through_ _my_ _veins_?' Jesse wondered as a stray drop of water blurred his vision but quickly wiped it off his face. He no longer wears the shiny armor that Ivor had proudly presented him since what felt like ages ago, but only dressed in loose civilian clothing. His emerald eyes held a certain tiredness to it, and he sported a frown on his face despite being quite young. Hands that were once warm with compassion, now cold and clammy under the effect of the rain, but it doesn't seem like he paid any attention to it.

Eventually, Jesse went inside, turning his back on the town as he climbed the ladder down into his bedroom, then down to the kitchen and ignoring the two photos beside his bed; the New Order of the Stone with Gabriel and Ellegaard in proper suit, standing in two straight rows as they donned their serious face for the picture. The next one was taken almost immediately after with Axel reaching over to poke Lukas in the side, which unbalances Petra, who bumps into Olivia, whose teeth smacked onto the back of Ellegaard's head. Gabriel facepalmed, as Jesse tried to calm everyone down. It was funny, so they decided to keep it.

Taking some wheat out the nearly empty chest, he reached over the crafting table to make some bread and grab an apple on the tree outside the window. As he sat down and munch on the dry loaf, Jesse mulls over his current problems; he is very much broke. He doesn't have any and all cash left, he'd sold almost all of the valuables in the house and he can't contact any of his friends for help; what would he say? 'Oh, hey guys! I'm currently broke, so can you send over some gold so I can feed myself?' That would go over _so_ well.

Speaking of his friends, they all found what they longed to do; Petra is currently in charge of Squad 4 of the southern gold mine, and her team has found seven diamonds in the past week alone. Axel went off to Boom Town, taking challengers down one by one until dust and destruction was all that is left, honoring Magnus by taking over the town and rule as the self-proclaimed king.

Ellegaard kept her promise and made Olivia her protégé. They are currently working on a top-secret project in the dome that the Witherstorm destroyed in the earlier days. Lukas is off somewhere or others researching materials for his new book while also working as a part-time architect. As for Ivor, all it took was a lynching mob consisted of a furious Ellegaard and a disappointed Gabriel to 'persuade' him to return the Atlas. He was grumpy about it for weeks until his laboratory was finished and he was off to god-knows-where to do some more researching.

Only Jesse couldn't decide what he truly wanted to do.

'Hero of the Town'? 'Slayer of the Witherstorm'? He was just a glorified burden; fighting skills that he'd honed during his adventure is useless in the current peaceful world; not even Gabriel could make a living off 'defeating' the Ender Dragon since he had told Jesse that he had to have a side job or two on top of going around and giving inspirational speeches.

But it doesn't work the same way for Jesse.

People would often forget that he was only a young boy; a powerful hero, but a young boy nonetheless. He was clumsy, clueless and somewhat dense to anything that wasn't battle or life-and-death related. Whenever he tried out for a job, people can't turn him away even if he was literally the _worst_ person on the planet when it comes to that task. How could they, when he was the hero that risked himself to save their lives?

Every day, Jesse asks himself what he really wanted to do.

Times and times again, 'adventuring' would always ring the loudest. He was an honest boy, and there was nothing to refute that; Jesse loves adventuring. Once upon a time, he would have been fine with staying in that treehouse with his friends, going day by day with no worries and devising a plan to beat the Ocelots in building competitions. But now, he has changed. He is more mature, more aware of this ugly world, and he knew he can't always have his way.

Going back to his problem, saying that he will go on an adventure of his own is one thing, but doing it is an entirely different matter; he couldn't just pick up his luggage and march into the wild. So unless he solves his financial problem strategically, there was nothing he could do. Also, the people he wanted to travel with has settled down and found their own life┈what they wanted to do. The last time that Jesse'd caught a glimpse of them, they were happy with their current position.

The New Order of the Stone is separating so quickly. Was this what Gabriel felt when the members of Old Order left one by one?

Looking around the small kitchen, he remembered that Axel used to complain all the time about how tight and small it was, but all Jesse could sense now is an indescribable emptiness.

The three of them used to live together, but _why_ is he alone now? _What_ did he do _wrong_?

Reuben could have cheered him up with the soft oinks that he always make, but he's┈he's _gone_.

Shaking his mind off the depressing topic, Jesse pulled on a raincoat and decided to travel the distance to the town, to the red lights that illuminate the whole being of Ivor's house. It was near, but yet he felt so far. The rain never stops.

Letting his mind wander, Jesse tried to picture a future; a future where he would be alone┈a future without his _friends_ ┈

 _What_ _if_ _I_ _force_ _them_ _to_ _come_ _with_ _me_?

As fast as the sinful thought flows into his head, Jesse's slap across the cheek resounded across the forest, mixing with the heavy water of rainfall. Since when did he become such a selfish person?

Reaching the town, he began to take the nearest road and walk aimlessly around before settled on the nearest path to Ivor's house. A few people stopped and waved at him, and on autopilot, his hand reached up to wave at them, lips pulled into a much-obliged smile. Finally, Ivor's lava house, shining with molten liquid and hot to the touch came into view. Jesse knocked on the door several times and even went as far as insulting Ivor's beard to get him to open the door. No one came.

So Ivor isn't in town anymore. How typical.

It has been six months after the final showdown between the New Order of the Stone and the Old Builders, or Jesse versus Hadrian. The brunette could remember the earth-shaking cheers and happy smiles that could stretch the ocean from his comrades. At that moment, Jesse never realized that it was so _precious_ ; a treasure so humble, yet so valuable at the same time. His friends; they were _always_ there for him when he needed it most.

But why couldn't he do the same for them?

Now that they've found their dream, it should be him who should be happy for them. Jesse did send an obligatory greeting card and attend the customary ceremony for some of them, but he could never bring himself to sincerely congratulate them for all of their achievements. Was he jealous? He doesn't know. He just knew that he wasn't happy with this situation. Not in the least.

Plopping down on the cold concrete doorstep┈Ivor's house was isolated since the 'Lava Incident' and no one would dare to wander too close┈Jesse leaned his weight onto his knee and buried his face in his arm. He never realized how much he'd missed the sound of adventures calling for him. It was funny as heck to watch Axel┈either on purpose or not┈pancaking on top of Lukas every single time with different poses to boot. It was sad to watch the light slowly fading from Magnus' eyes, and then knowing that his sacrifice has been in vain; the vile creature had reemerged from that battle, victorious. It was incredibly nerve-wracking to fall down what was thought to be the bottomless void in Sky City. It was worrying to see his friend being framed by an anonymous serial killer while he could only stand and watch. It was shocking to see Ivor falling in love, though he'd have to keep a close eye on them; the absolute _last_ thing that this world needs is a combination of a robotic Witherstorm that is hellbent on making the people useful. This world would _never_ survive.

It was really fun then.

Where did all of those feelings go?

"AXEL! OLIVIA! LUKAS! PETRA! I WANT TO SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN!" Jesse suddenly lifts his head up and screamed to the rain. Tears were brimming on his face and threatening to overflow, but he doesn't care. "LET'S GO ADVENTURING TOGETHER AGAIN! JUST THE FIVE OF US! IVOR, YOU CAN COME TOO IF YOU WANT!"

The only reply he got was the echo of his own voice and the ever-heavy rainfall.

* * *

"I'm back."

As per usual, there was no reply. He was soaked to the bone, and probably will catch a cold later, so Jesse went ahead to change out of this clothes. The brunette threw a bunch of mails that just came in today on the table; he hadn't looked at them yet, but he did throw out the magazines or other advertisements. He doesn't feel like dealing with this today, but there was no other choice; it could have been something important in those mails.

One warm shower later, and he still doesn't feel any better, and is not sure if he was supposed to since the mails were from his friends.

' _Heya_ _Jesse_!

 _You_ _won_ ' _t_ _believe_ _what_ _had_ _happened_ ; _my_ _first_ _book_ _sold_ _so_ _well_! _It_ _was_ _actually_ _a_ _compilation_ _of_ _all_ _the_ _worlds_ _we_ _went_ _through_ _in_ _the_ _Portal_ _Hallway_ _with_ _some_ _touch_ _added_ _to_ _it_. _Nothing_ _related_ _to_ _our_ _major_ _adventures_ , _of_ _course_. _Those_ _would_ _be_ _for_ _my_ _other_ _book_. _Anyway_ , _how_ _have_ _you_ _been_ _doing_ , _Jesse_? _I_ _am_ _well_. _I_ _bought_ _a_ _small_ _piece_ _of_ _land_ _next_ _to_ _the_ _meadow_ _north_ _of_ _the_ _town_ ' _s_ _gate_ _and_ _build_ _myself_ _a_ _small_ _cottage_ _there_. C _ome_ _and_ _visit_ _me_ _sometime_. _I_ _do_ _miss_ _hanging_ _out_ _with_ _you_.

 _Lukas_ '

' _Yo_ _Big_ _Sap_!

 _Before_ _you_ _go_ _and_ _lecture_ _me_ _about_ _how_ _I_ _don_ ' _t_ _need_ _to_ _send_ _you_ _letters_ _since_ _we_ _live_ _in_ _the_ _same_ _town_ ; _I_ _know_ , _I_ _know_. _But_ _we_ _are_ _extending_ _our_ _little_ _trip_ _in_ _this_ _cave_ _for_ _a_ _month_ _for_ _so_ ; _half_ _of_ _our_ _team_ _will_ _go_ _back_ _to_ _the_ _surface_ _to_ _get_ _some_ _extra_ _supplies_ , _so_ _I_ ' _m_ _sending_ _you_ _this_ _letter_ _to_ _tell_ _you_ _such_. _The_ _reason_? _We_ _found_ _two_ _mob_ _spawners_ , _a_ _possible_ _diamond_ _mine_ , and _an_ _old_ , _abandoned_ _mineshaft_. _Our_ _team_ _is_ _currently_ _exploring_ _the_ _possibilities_ , _and_ _I_ ' _m_ _so_ _freaking_ _excited_ _I_ _can_ ' _t_ _even_ _stand_ _still_!

 _Best_ _of_ _luck_ , ( _the_ _co_ - _captain_ _is_ _nagging_ _at_ _me_ _to_ _get_ _moving_ _already_ )

 _Petra_ '

With a picture of her and her co-workers dancing with the zombies. One-sided dancing, anyway.

' _HOWWWDIIDOOOOO_!

 _YO_ _JESSE_ _XD_. _YA_ _WON_ ' _T_ _BELIEVE_ _WHAT_ _I_ ' _M_ _ABOUT_ _TO_ _TELL_ _YA_! _Boom_ _Town_ ' _s_ _soldiers_ _have_ _successfully_ _conquered_ _a_ _base_ _in_ _the_ _Nether_. _Now_ _we_ _can_ _get_ _more_ _resources_ , _fighting_ _experiences_ , _and_ _other_ _cool_ _kinds_ _of_ _stuff_. _We_ _will_ _be_ _having_ _a_ _party_ _in_ _two_ _days_ , _so_ _be_ _sure_ _to_ _come_! ( _Well_ , _I_ _was_ _supposed_ _to_ _send_ _you_ _a_ _formal_ _invitation_ , _but_ _who_ _cares_ _about_ _that_ _stuff_ , _right_? _RIGHT_?)

 _I_ ' _m_ _awesome_ _and_ _I_ _know_ _it_ 8 _D_ ,

 _Axel_ _the_ _Glorious_ _King_ '

The letter was accompanied by a lightly scorched Axel taking a selfie with his followers running for dear life from a mob of blaze.

' _Hi_ _Jesse_ ,

 _So_ _far_ , _Redstonia_ _has_ _been_ _a_ _perfect_ _place_ _for_ _me_.

 _Do_ _come_ _and_ _visit_ _sometime_ , _Jesse_. _We_ _and_ _the_ _people_ _in_ _Restonia_ _are_ _dying_ _to_ _meet_ _you_. _I_ _know_ _that_ _you_ _are_ _still_ _having_ _trouble_ _deciding_ _what_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _do_ , _but_ _please_ _do_ _not_ _give_ _up_ ; _keep_ _trying_ _until_ _you_ _succeed_. _We_ _missed_ _you_. _Also_ _to_ _let_ _you_ _know_ , _Ellegaard_ _and_ _I_ _have_ _done_ _some_ _extensive_ _research_ _on_ _the_ _making_ _of_ _the_ _Command_ _Block_ _after_ _we_ _hunt_ _down_ _Soren_ , _and_ _have_ _gained_ _tons_ _of_ _useful_ _information_. _Attempt_ #10389 _is_ _the_ _most_ _successful_ _so_ _far_ , _according_ _to_ _Ellegaard_ , _had_ _Soren_ _not_ _sneezed_ _at_ _the_ _wrong_ _time_. _We_ _have_ _to_ _start_ _again_ _from_ _scratch_ , _but_ _hey_ , _it_ _was_ _fun_.

 _To_ _my_ _friend_ ,

 _Olivia_ '

Jesse scoffed out loud. Finding something that suits him? It is as likely as reviving Magnus from the dead. But the brunette did appreciate the nice words written to him from his friends. It gave him some security and something to focus on rather than the bleak future ahead of him.

The last letter wasn't from Ivor, as he had half-expected it to be. It was Otto.

' _Dear_ _Jesse_ ,

 _I_ _hope_ _you_ _have_ _had_ _a_ _wonderful_ _time_ _in_ _your_ _homeworld_ _after_ _all_ _the_ _shenanigans_ _that_ _you_ _have_ _gone_ _through_. _The_ _reconstruction_ _of_ _the_ _games_ _went_ _extremely_ _well_ _and_ _the_ _people_ _have_ _been_ _coming_ _here_ _a_ _lot_ , _despite_ _the_ _rumors_ _surrounding_ _it_ _since_ _Hadrian_ ' _s_ _reign_. _There_ _are_ _some_ _problems_ _that_ _I_ _cannot_ _fix_ _alone_ , _though_. _The_ _competitors_ _are_ _fine_ _and_ _happy_ _in_ _the_ _village_ , _but_ _there_ _just_ _are_ _not_ _enough_ _gladiators_ _to_ _go_ _around_ ; _we_ _also_ _need_ _new_ _blood_ , _so_ _Slab_ _is_ _probably_ _going_ _around_ _recruiting_ _as_ _you_ _are_ _reading_ _this_. _We_ _also_ _need_ _the_ _Atlas_ _to_ _gather_ _a_ _lot_ _of_ _materials_ _to_ _rebuild_ _The_ _Games_ _to_ _its_ _current_ _standard_.

 _This_ _is_ _where_ _my_ _requesting_ _a_ _favor_ _from_ _you_ _comes_ _in_ , _Jesse_. _If_ _you_ _do_ _not_ _mind_ , _please_ _make_ _a_ _trip_ _to_ _my_ _mansion_ _if_ _you_ _wish_ _to_ _lend_ _me_ _the_ _Atlas_ _for_ _a_ _short_ _while_. _The_ _other_ _request_ _is_ _an_ _offer_ _to_ _be_ _one_ _of_ _our_ _gladiators_. _You_ _obviously_ _have_ _the_ _skills_ _and_ _knowledge_ _of_ _how_ _this_ _place_ _works_ , _so_ _I_ _thought_ _you_ _might_ _enjoy_ _this_. _Your_ _friends_ _are_ _also_ _welcome_ , _too_.

 _Please_ _reply_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _you_ _can_ , _and_ _thank_ _you_.

 _Otto_ '

Stunned, Jesse collapsed on the nearest chair, eyes narrowing. Otto did fulfill his promise to make the games fun again, but becoming a gladiator? That's┈

It's _perfect_.

Fighting is the only thing that someone like him can do. Jesse released a breath he didn't know he was holding and starts breathing deeply again.

 _In_.

He reached for the ladder to climb up to the roof. He has to confirm something.

 _Out_.

 _In_.

Reaching for the wooden fence, he stared dead ahead. It was dark now, and the lava house shines brighter than ever.

 _In_.

 _Out_.

Perhaps he was right all along; there was nothing that could save him anymore. Perhaps he was wrong. He would never know now. It was a choice he was not sure if he would regret, but it was the only way to go. He has to move forward. His friends all did.

He realized at long last that he was the selfish one; always wanting to stay the same as the good old days and unwilling to move on even though it was as clear as day that his golden days are over.

 _In_.

 _Out_.

He does not know why Ivor's house held such significance to him. Perhaps it was the only building that was big and bright enough that he can see from all the way across the river, marking the location of where he wish to be. Maybe it was because had he chose to tear it down, then Ivor would be angry and leave them and a broken New Order; which also possibly mean no adventuring in the Portal Hallway. Or maybe, it was a part of the town, ugly and hazardous though it might be, when Jesse's treehouse was all the way out in the desolated forest.

 _In_.

 _Out_.

The rain had stopped.

Jesse packed up his things quickly, though it wasn't like there was much to begin with anyway. The dark clouds move aside as the cold rays of the moon reaches the muddy earth. The people came out of hiding and went about their night as usual as if the largest rainfall that year never happened. He could distantly hear their voice if he closes his eyes and imagines hard enough. But some things are just not meant to be, and Jesse's thirst for adventure does not mesh well with the town's peaceful mindset.

It was fine. It was about time for him to grow up, anyway.

* * *

It was a little after dawn as Jesse looked at the familiar tree house for the last time in what can possibly be a long while before turning abruptly and walk to the New Order of the Stone's hall, where he picked up the Atlas. He would have taken Reuben with him, but decided against it. It wouldn't do to taint him, after all.

The town he grew up in was meaningless without his friends around, he knew that even before everyone started moving to different places. He could hear the rustling of wind through the trees as if it were waving goodbye to an old friend, saying that they will miss him. Jesse felt lighter than he had ever been, but also more broken. At least these little broken shards assures him that it can _never_ be attached to each other and become a whole being again; large, broken pieces always give him false hope that he can make them looked brand new┈like a bad kid breaking his mother's favorite vase, then trying to glue it back to one piece and hopes his mother doesn't notice.

His shadow cast down, long and thin on the rough concrete road, lonely and dark. His steps were shaky as if telling him that he doesn't _have_ to do this, to _run_ away, that he could always call upon his friends to hang out instead of leaving without a word like this. But painful as each step might be, he _wanted_ to do this. He will grow up, be responsible for himself, and someday, he will hang out with his friends on the same table, exchanging glasses of fine wine as they recounted the whole tale of their life to each other.

 _If_ _I_ _ever_ _come_ _back_ , _will_ _you_ _guys_ _still_ _remember_ _me_?


End file.
